I Need You Here
by lightuptheworld2
Summary: A Talison (Toby and Alison) Fanfic. Toby and Alison both realize how their feelings affect each other. But how will they deal with their own feelings? Multi chapter. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1 - The Start of Something New

A/N -

So yes after 4x1, I wish Talison would have happened. If you hadn't guessed, Alison is my favorite, I think Toby should have kissed her. Sorry. xD I know most of you will be like ew why would I read this? but I think even for you Alison haters this story might be interesting. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Toby sat up in his bed, feeling eyes on him. Alison DiLaurentis stood across the room from him. "What are you doing?" Toby demanded, startled at her sudden presence. She smiled. "Your sister let me in." She spoke quietly. "Well, what do you want?"

He rose from his bed slowly, taking in her confident smile, strong perfume that surprisingly didn't bother him, and her lack of 'better' clothing she wore to school.

Alison stood in a pair of capris that cut off above the knee, a flowery crop top, and high-tops. Usually, Alison wouldn't be seen in anything less than the best clothes she had. On the other hand, Toby was only in his plaid shorts he always wore to bed.

She couldn't help but look at his defined abs, cheekbones, and beautiful eyes. His eyes were blue, one slightly darker than the other. She wasn't sure why she was paying so much attention to every small detail about him.

He bit his lip slowly, still waiting for her answer. "I needed to ask you something.." She said, looking at the ground. He was surprised Alison would need anything from him. She was queen bee after all, the other boys were at her knees basically. Always trying to impress her. He wasn't, of course Alison only spoke to him a few times, this time may be the fifth or sixth time.

"What's wrong?" He said, getting up farther. He studied her face, the confidence and strong walls she kept up suddenly gone, to be replaced by a worried and weaker look. He'd never seen that before, ever. He wasn't sure that anyone had.

She didn't meet his eyes. She felt a warm tear fall down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away, checking to see if he noticed. He had. He quickly scooped her up in a hug she desperately needed. She buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

- The Next Day -

"Han, are we still going shopping?" Spencer asked, linking arms with Alison as they walked home from school. Ali smiled and looked at Hanna. "Yeah Hanna, let's get your fat butt into something amazing." She shot Hanna one of her award winning smiles. Hanna looked down and smiled a little. "Yeah, okay." Aria stood behind them, texting.

Alison glanced back, smirking. "Mr. Fitz again?" The others shot Aria a look and turned their attention back to Ali. Aria blushed and hid behind her sleeves. "Yeah, it is." she said. Alison laughed, "Seriously? Get a grip, Ar." Aria looked down.

As they turned by the Cavanaugh, Toby was outside on the porch. Jenna waved to them and smiled. Since she had her surgery the girls and Jenna had been hanging out some and turned out to be close friends. They all said their hello's and Toby looked up at Alison. She was laughing at something Jenna said.

He didn't realize he was staring at her beautiful features. She was wearing a dress that made her eyes stand out, her hair was curled loosely and was tossed over her shoulders, and she was looking straight at him. He blinked a few times and looked back down, extremely embarrassed she had caught him looking at her.

The other girls parted way but Ali was still talking to Jenna. They had moved up onto the porch and were sitting in across from each other on the ground. He got up from working on his motorcycle, he had started working on before the girls left. Jenna said good bye and walked inside and Alison walked down and sat next to him. "Hey." She smiled and poked his side. "Hi." He said, laughing. She giggled and poked his cheek. He smiled and poked her nose.

He spent the next hour talking and laughing with Ali. She was so cute and adorable and he didn't know why he was feeling this way. He doubted she was feeling the same. She kissed his cheek and got up. "Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" She asked him, smiling. "If Miss DiLaurentis has time for Mr. Cavanaugh, I'd love too." He laughed and she poked him. "Of course Miss DiLaurentis has time for Mr. Cavanaugh." He smiled. "My house this time?" She said. He nodded.

* * *

A/N -

Like it? This is probably going to be a multi chapter. please please review with your comments or suggestions. I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's a little short but. hey.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Sense of Betrayal

**A/N -**

**So this is chapter 2 to I Need You Here! Thank you all for the postive reviews, I had a hater but don't read it if you don't like Talison. Seriosuly. Anyways thanks for the feedback, I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 1!**

* * *

Toby stood in Alison DiLaurentis's bedroom, looking at her pictures and walls. Alison strode in and walked over to him. "Hey mister. Are you having fun looking at my stuff?" She giggled. Toby smiled and looked at her. "Yes, actually the life of Alison is interesting." She laughed. "It's not that interesting." Toby grinned and poked her arm.

Alison looked up at his perfect blue eyes. She saw him suck in his bottom lip slowly, watching her. She smiled a little, moving closer to him. Just then, Jason walked into Alison's room. "Oh hey Ali, I didn't know Toby was over." Alison quickly stepped away from Toby, smiling at Jason. Toby gave them both a half-hearted smile, disappointed. "Sorry, Jason." Jason checked his watch. "Oh, I forgot all about my party! I'll see you both later." Jason strode out of the room, grabbing his bag.

Soon after, Toby and Alison were walking together in the park. They spotted swings across a green field. They both smirked at each other. "1.. 2...3!" Ali yelled, as they both sprinted forward. Toby gained on Ali quickly, racing in front of her. Ali smirked, running faster and jumping onto the swing. They both exploded into laughter. "Geez, you're fast Miss DiLaurentis." Alison smiled and flipped her hair. "Thank you, thank you." Toby laughed and swung slowly, letting his feet drag on the ground. The swings were so close their fingers almost brushed as they sat together.

Alison smiled and blushed to herself. Toby bit his lip slowly, taking Alison's hand in his. Alison looked up, surprised but not having an issue with it. Their hands fit together perfectly, like they were missing pieces in a puzzle. Toby grinned and intertwined their fingers.

**- The Next Day -**

Toby walked up the steps to Alison's house. He knocked and looked around their porch. It was obvious Jason was just out there, a soda sitting on a small table next to a chair. Alison opened the door, giggling. Her expression dropped, "Oh.. oh Toby you're here." Toby smiled but the smile quickly faded as he spotted Lucas Gottesman walking towards them in the doorway. "Oh hey Toby." Lucas said with a smile, completely oblivious to the situation at hand.

Lucas and Toby weren't that close but they hung out once or twice, occasionally talking in school. Alison gave Lucas a fake smile before stepping full outside with Toby. "Lucas, give us a minute." She said, shutting the door. It finally came clear to Toby the words she was going to say. Her hair was slightly messed up, Lucas's was too. To think about it, Lucas's shirt wasn;t exactly pulled down and straight like usually either.

Alison tried to spit the words out, but all that came out was a small squeak. "Toby, I-.." "Save it." he spat. "I know what you were doing, don't act like I'm stupid. How could you, Alison? Actually I do know, you're just a cold hearted girl. Always was. Why was I so stupid?" Toby looked like tears were ready to pour from his eyes, he turned around and walked off the porch. He got on his motorcycle and sped away as the tears started to fall.

Alison sat down on the porch stairs, putting her face in her hands. The words stung in her mind, _how could she?_ Toby was right, but she had no right to hurt him like that. She was being selfish. And cold hearted. She sighed and got up, quickly explaining to Lucas. He left and she sat on the porch again. This time, she was completely alone with her thoughts.

Toby had texted Spencer, asking her to come over. If Ali had someone else, he would go with his old 7th grade crush too. He smiled as Spencer walked in the door, giving Jenna a small wave. "Hey Tobes." Toby smiled. "Hey Spence." Spencer sat down next to him on the bed. Toby breathed in a large breath. "I have to tell you something." Spencer nodded slowly. "Okay, what it is?" Toby looked at her, "I've liked you since the 7th grade, and.." he trailed off. Spencer smiled. "Really?" Toby nodded and kissed her slowly, filling the gap between them.

Spencer and Toby spent the rest of the day kissing, play fighting, and rolling around on Toby's bed. Spencer sat up and kissed Toby, pulling him to her. "I need to go you know." Toby pouted playfully. "But Spencer" He whined. Spencer grinned and kissed his nose. "We can hang out tomorrow." Toby nodded and smiled, pulling her in for a long kiss. Finally, Spencer pulled away. "Alright, I really need to go now." Toby smiled and lead her out. He smiled to himself but then the thoughts of Alison flooded into his mind.

Alison picked up her phone, her face red, puffy, and stained with tears. She dialed Toby's number and called it. Toby didn't answer so Ali muttered into the phone. "Look Toby... I know you're mad at me, I would be too. But I really screwed up.. please call me back." She clicked end and buried her face in her pillow, sobbing quietly.

Meanwhile, Spencer decided to go over Alison's since her parents were still out. She did not want to sit alone with Melissa right now. She knocked on the door, Jason answered it. "Hey sis." Spencer laughed. It always felt odd when Jason called her that, even though she was his half sister. It just felt like Ali was his only sister. "Hey bro." Jason told her to go up to Ali's room.

Spencer knocked on Alison's bedroom door. "Ali?" she said quietly. With no reply, she got worried. "Alison?" she said, concern in her voice. Alison sat up and quickly wiped her tears away. She opened the door and plastered her face with a fake smile. "Hey Spencer."

* * *

**A/N -**

**So what did you think? What do you think will happen? Review please! I got really nice feedback as I said. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N -**

**I am so sorry about this incredibly long hiatus. I just lost interest in this story, but I'm back! I deleted the entire chapter 3, fixed some of chapter 2, and I'm a little disappointed in my writing style. I think I've gained a lot of experience in the last month or two and I fixed some issues with my writing. I am sorry for the long wait though! **

**Thank you for almost 20 reviews!**

**I hope you enjoy this re upload of chapter 3!**

**P.S. If you're reading "Don't Leave Me in the Dark" or "Thinking About You", I am not giving up on those. I am perfectly capable of writing three stories at a time, I hope. Anyways, 'Thinking About You was on hiatus also while I worked on 'Don't Leave Me in the Dark' but I'm starting in up again too.**

* * *

"Ali.. What's wrong?" Spencer said, looking at her. Ali was curled up on her bed, her eyes red and puffy. Spencer stepped closer to her, her eyes full of concern. Ali shook her head, dismissing what Spencer had asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Just thinking you know." Ali said, offering Spencer a small, reassuring smile.

Spencer shook her head and sighed. "Ali, I know we've been arguing lately but you can tell me you know. You can trust me."

Ali laughed and smirked at Spencer, "Trust you? You steal your sister's boyfriends, you lie all the time to all of us, and you can't keep your nose in your own business." Ali spat at Spencer, venom dripping from her words.

Spencer's expression hardened and she stormed out of Ali's room, only allowing the tears to fall once she got in her car. She sped off to Toby's house, hoping he could cheer her up.

Meanwhile, Toby was heading to Alison's house. He was reluctant since the last time he saw her but he wanted to see her. He parked his motorcycle and got off, cautiously taking a few steps towards the door. He sucked in a sharp breath and knocked on the door, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Ali heard the knock and flew down the stairs, hoping it was Toby. She smiled and opened the door, meeting the face of a certain blue eyed boy that she so desperately missed. The aching in her chest relieved itself for a moment, letting her mood lift a little.

Toby smiled a little, meeting the face of a certain blue eyed girl that he so desperately missed. His heart sped up and he sucked his bottom lip in, chewing on it nervously.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hi," he said, smiling a bit at the sound of voice.

"I'm glad you came." She said, stepping aside to let Toby inside.

Toby stepped inside Ali's house and turned around to meet her eyes. Their faces were closer than they expected and Ali backed up against the door lightly. Toby moved closer to her, slipping his hand in hers. Ali leaned in closer to Toby as their soft lips met, filling the only gap between them.

Spencer pulled up to Toby's house and quickly wiped away her tears. Spencer climbed out of her car and took in a deep breath, trying to steady her breathing. She shakily walked up the stairs to Toby's porch, her mind racing. She knew she was guilty of everything Alison had said, but why did Alison always have to point them out? Maybe she deserved it anyways.

Jenna opened the door before Spencer could even knock, smiling. "Hey Spencer," she said cheerfully.

Spencer smiled at Jenna, "Hey. Is Toby there?" She asked, not making any direct eye contact with Jenna. Jenna could read faces better than anyone else she knew.

Jenna shook her head, "I think he was headed to Ali's actually. I'm surprised he didn't tell you."

"Oh.." Spencer choked out, about to turn around and speed back towards Ali's house. "I'll see you later, Jenna." Spencer said, trying to look as normal as possibly. Even though she was dying inside.

Jenna smiled and nodded before closing the door. Spencer stormed back to her car and climbed inside, tears threatening to spill over.

Alison kissed Toby back, shutting her eyes. Toby smiled as he kissed her again. It felt perfect to finally be with the one he wanted. His mind didn't drift to Spencer or the fact that he was technically cheating on her.

Alison smiled and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. They broke apart and smiled, keeping their foreheads together. Toby smiled and kissed her nose.

Spencer climbed out of her car and stormed up the steps to Ali's house, slamming her fist on the door. Alison jumped and let go of Toby, turning around to open the door.

"Oh hey Spencer, back so soon?" Ali asked with a smirk.

Spencer ignored her comment and glared at Toby, "Why are you even here?"

Toby shrugged and grabbed Ali's hand. "Why are you always stealing boyfriends? Beats me."

Alison smirked and looked up at Toby.

* * *

**A/N -**

**Ooh. I meant for Toby to be mean and Alison is always like that. I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. It's not as long as I would've liked but oh well. Please review! I appreciate them. (:**


End file.
